


Carpe Diem

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you just don't take that chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

The rain fell hard in Los Angeles that night. It covered the ground, making it glisten in the cloudy moonlight. A baby cried out within the confinements of a car. Angel looked down at his new son, his eyes filled with wonder. 

"Anyone got anything dry that we can wrap him in?" He looked around. He was soaked, along with Fred. Cordelia, who sat next to him, shed her sweater and wrapped the baby in the fuzzy pink warmth. She took the baby and cradled him in her arms, shushing him.

Angel watched her, feeling a pang in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head, watching the baby.

Fred turned around from the front seat. "He's beautiful, Angel." She shivered underneath Angel's leather coat.

Angel stroked the baby's head and felt the fine hair underneath his fingertips. He kissed the baby's head softly. The baby quieted down and began to drift off to sleep. Cordelia smiled up at Angel. "He really is."

Wesley glanced over at Fred. Her beautiful brown eyes looked at the child with a sense of longing, wanting to have a chance to have her own. He couldn't help but smile. She was gorgeous. Her hair was twisted into long, wet, wavy tendrils, which fell down to her chest. She shivered a bit underneath Angel's jacket, the cold bite of the rainwater getting to her. He reached out and touched her arm with a warm smile, then continued to look at the road.

Fred felt Wesley's touch and smiled at him. His face was a little dirt stained from the explosion at Caritas and the work he'd done to save Darla and the child. He was a hero. He would forever be the guardian of this darling child that Cordelia now held in her arms. Fred turned away and looked at the baby, who was now sleeping. She reached out and touched his tiny hand, which reflexively curled around her fingertip. She smiled, wondering what the future held for him or who he would be. 

Gunn sighed, uninterested in the child. He stared out the window, watching rain fall on the streets of Los Angeles. He knew that the baby meant dirty diapers and midnight feedings that he would most likely have to take care of. Without a mother, what would come of the baby? Would Cordelia and Fred have to be the surrogates? He could imagine himself, Wesley, and Angel all trying to play the 'father figure'. This life was too dangerous for the kid. Gunn looked over at Angel. From the look in his eyes, Charles could tell that Angel would kill anyone who stood in his way between he and that baby. Nobody who had cruel intentions would think of touching that child or they would most certainly die.

* * *

Angel cooed softly at the child, rocking him in his arms. The baby boy continued to cry softly in the unfamiliar arms of his father. Fred shivered in the corner of the room, watching from afar. Wesley cleaned his glasses on his shirt, his eyes looking around at everyone. Cordelia sat in a chair, pinching the space between her nose and her forehead, attempting to relieve a headache. 

Quiet as a mouse, Fred took off the jacket that she had been wearing and set it lightly on the banister of the staircase. She then tiptoed up the staircase, heading for her room. Out of the corner of his eye, Wesley caught her. He followed, just as quiet.

Fred sighed softly once she thought she was out of earshot, letting a tear fall. It fell partly out of happiness, partly out of regret. She stopped next to her door and sunk down to the floor, burying her face in her wet arms. She sniffled and let out another, slightly shakier sigh.

Wesley approached quietly. "Fred...are you alright?" He knelt to her level.

Fred stood up fast, knocking Wesley onto his backside. He held his nose in pain. "Ow." He whispered.

"I'm...I'm sorry Wesley! You scared me! I didn't mean to...Oh geez...I'm so sorry. Here let me go get some ice for ya, it'll make the swellin' go down...." She walked back towards the staircase, wiping her eyes. Wesley grabbed her hand. 

"No really, it's okay, Fred. Just a bump. I've had worse." He smiled as he stood up. "I think you're in worse shape than I am."

Fred sniffled. "I'm fine." She smiled.

"You sure?" He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Fred nodded, stepping back towards her room. "I'm just happy about the baby." She laughed. "Happy tears."

Wesley smiled. "I know. I'm overjoyed." Deep in his heart, something tugged. He could tell that she wasn't crying because of the baby.

Fred looked down at her feet and swallowed hard. "I umm...should probably be going to bed now."

"Right. Me too." He took a step backwards and let out a breath. "Well...umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to make a life-changing decision. "Goodnight."

Fred nodded. "Goodnight." She turned and closed her eyes as she opened her door and walked in, closing it behind her.

Wesley shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. The Hyperion was silent as he left. Angel was probably trying to put Connor to sleep, Cordelia was probably heading for home, and Gunn was probably cleaning his weapons. Wesley got in the car and closed the door, sitting for a moment. Thoughts ran through his head at a fast, pounding pace. //Why didn't you do it? You've been dying to kiss her since you met her. What's the worst that could happen? You should go back and get her. No, wait...she could be asleep. Don't. Wait until later. Maybe you should ask her out. Goodness knows you're obsessed with her. Oh, Wesley...get over her. She'd never want you. ...But what if she did?// He shook his head and started the car, heading for home.

Fred blinked, staring at a blank spot on recently-painted walls. She had to resist the urge to grab a marker and write down all her feelings. She scratched at the carpet on which she sat. She grabbed small handfuls of the material and squeezed, wondering what would have happened if she had made a move on Wesley. //Would he reject me? Would he be insulted? I'm sure he's much too important for me. Just like Angel. Why would he want me? Angel didn't want me. I'm not good enough for him. I wasn't good enough for Angel. I guess you've either got to be Cordelia or Buffy to get anywhere in this world. You've got to be good enough for Angel to get through to anyone. I can always dream. Dreams are always there.// Fred stripped out of her wet clothes and climbed into bed, holding her pillow in her arms.

Another pair of eyes had seen the exchange. They looked sad, having been able to read the auras of the two young people. They just didn't see. They were blind to each other's affection. Lorne shook his head. He sighed, realizing there was only one thing to do. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Harlia? Yeah. Hiya, doll. It's Lorne. Thanks, you? Great! Listen, babe. I got a favor to ask ya." He smiled as he talked with the young witch and ducked into his room.


End file.
